This invention relates to adhesives for bonding objects together. In particular, this invention relates to curing photo-curable adhesives using light radiated from sources of chemiluminescent light in a variety of environments.
A wide variety of adhesives for joining objects together have been developed for many different tasks. Some adhesives are premixed and, after application, only need to be exposed to air for a while to cure. Others are mixed with catalysts or other compounds to initiate and speed the curing process. Generally speaking, conventional two-part adhesive mixtures have been sluggish and ineffective in cold seawater temperatures.
Adhesive compounds have been developed that initiate curing when they are radiated by light from an electric lamp. The light radiated from the lamps may be not only visible light, but other wavelengths, such as ultraviolet or infrared. Because of the disadvantages associated with radiating light underwater from lamps, contemporary electric light cured adhesives have been largely used in air. Efforts have been made to utilize light from an electrically driven LED (light emitting diode) to cure adhesives, however, this approach uses electrical energy to light the LED's while the adhesive cures. In addition, the use of electrical energy makes curing more expensive and complicated, and requires additional logistical support.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for bonding systems that utilize chemiluminescent light sources to cure photo-curable adhesives quickly under water and in air, and do not require any electrical lighting.